


Some smut

by SomeRandomFanFicsYeah



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Fluff, M/M, Smut, random stuff
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-09-06
Updated: 2015-09-06
Packaged: 2018-04-19 08:07:27
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 478
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4739009
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SomeRandomFanFicsYeah/pseuds/SomeRandomFanFicsYeah
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>I'm going to drop some of my supernatural fics here that have no plot to them. Mostly smut. Have fun</p>
            </blockquote>





	Some smut

Cas pushed Dean up against the wall as he kissed him harshly with greed and lust, pinning Deans hands above his head. Rocking his hips, Dean moaned into the kiss, wanting more. With one hand up Deans shirt, and the other above them, Cas broke away for a second. "I need you out of those clothes Dean," he said gruffly.

"You too," Dean whined. Taking off his trench coat, Cas tossed it aside then started at Deans clothing. Both of them now shirtless, began touching and kissing each other with hunger. "Fuck Cas..." Dean hissed when Cas gently bit his neck.

"Tell me what you want. What do you want me to do?" Cas whispered in Deans ear. Then he started kissing down Deans jaw line. Which cause Deans breath to hitch. "What is it you desire?"

"C-Cas I-I want you to fuck me," Dean whimpered out.

"I can't hear you."

"Damn it Cas I want you to fuck me, please!" Dean softly yelled, rocking his hips against the others. Smiling, Cas bit Deans coller bone getting a gasp from the hunter. "Ah, Cas!" Dean ran his hands along the others back, feeling harder by the second.

"Take off your pants and get on the bed, just how I like it," Cas whispered. Sending shivers down Deans spine as he nodded, striping himself of his pants and boxers. Laying on his stomach with his ass in the air, he waited for his lover. "Good," Cas said pulling out the lube from the dresser. 

Taking off his own pants, Cas took to fingers and dipped them in the lube. Starting to spred in on Deans waiting ass hole, Cas smiled softly, but full of lust. "Put your hands on your back," Cas said putting lube on his already hare dick. Dean did as asked, and Cas tied his hands with his tie. "Ready"

"Fuck yes," Dean said getting impatient. Gently rubbing the tip against Dean, he started to push in. Moaning at the feeling Dean called for more, which Cas was happy to give. Starting to trust, Cas grabbed the tie around Deans hands. "F-faster," Dean moaned. Trusting harder and faster, Cas gently moaned Deans name. "Pound me into the fucking bed!"

"Dean," Cas said as he picked up the pace. The motel room filled with the sound of skin slapping aganist skin and moans. Gripping Deans hips Cas breathed hard. "Dean!"

"just like that! Cas! Cas!" Dean yelled the Angels name over and over before coming. Cas soon after, then slid out of Dean and laid beside Dean, taking his tie back. "That was great," Dean said cuddling up to Cas.

"Yes, it was," Cas replied kissing Dean on the cheek. Soon Cas listened to the sound of soft and heavy breathing as Dean fell asleep in his arms. "I'll watch over you," he whispered, stoking Deans face.  


End file.
